Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to distraction osteogenesis. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to craniofacial distraction osteogenesis.
Background Information
Distraction osteogenesis was first introduced at the turn of the 20th century as a process for lengthening long bones. Generally, the process involves performing a corticotomy or osteotomy and then separating (distracting) the resulting pieces of bone such the new bone forms in the gap. The pieces of bone are separated at a rate which does not lead to fibrous non-union as the bone fills in the gap, but also does not allow for bone union until the pieces have been distracted fully along the desired vector. After distraction along the desired vector a consolidation period is generally allotted for during which the bone remodels into a more mature state and the surrounding soft tissues acclimate to their new positions and lengths.
In its infancy, complications such as infection, nerve palsy, joint contractures, etc. were common. The process was refined in the Soviet Union into a viable means of correcting improperly healed fractures and deformities in long bones. Overtime, positive results garnered from the use of distraction osteogenesis in such bones, led to its application in the craniofacial skeleton. Currently, distraction osteogenesis is an established therapeutic option for the correction of a number of craniofacial deformities.
Various devices exist which are used to perform craniofacial distraction osteogenesis. One category of devices is that of external distraction devices. Such devices are manually and intermittently driven. For example, a distractor is adjusted on such devices using screws.